Sneak Peeks
by LizzeXX
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles as a gift to be posted all of December featuring glimpses into my Academic Series, Lunar Cycle, and new OC stories. Check it out and enjoy!
1. Professor - Asylum of the Daleks

A/N: Welcome one and all to my 'Sneak Peeks' gift! This is going to be a series of drabbles (yes, an actual 'story' _not_ an announcement), 100ish words for each chapter, that will hint at what I have planned for my Academic Series and Lunar Cycle for 2013 when Series 7 of Doctor Who is over. For those of you just glimpsing this, you might want to check out those two stories, I've been told they're a worth-while read :) (which makes me squeal and smile like you can't believe).

This series will contain a 100(ish) word scene from the first five episodes of Series 7, each episode being posted one day, beginning with the Academic Series and my OC the Professor. It will then move into my Lunar Cycle story and my OC Evelyn 'Evy' Daniels. And finally it will progress into a THIRD(!) OC series whose title I'm still trying to come up with.

My OC for the third series, what her name is, will be introduced on the 11th (lol,_ love_ how that works out, 11th Doctor and all). This set of drabbles will be a little different as I will begin with Series 1 of DW and give you a key episode/moment in the OC's story, followed by a fan-favorite episode that has been voted on by you (mostly in November) and so on. This set of drabbles will have a separate chapter for each of the 10-specials and it will not include the first five episodes of Series 7, but only a fan-favorite for that Series, before being followed by the Christmas special drabbles for all three stories. Then we kick off the New Year with my first chapter of my new OC story, one that will be updated daily for an ENTIRE YEAR!

So here we go, on with the Professor...

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, otherwise I'd know when Series 7 is resuming...(grumble, grumble grumble)...

**Asylum of the Daleks:**

"Your daughter is _alive_! You got to hold her, alive and healthy and perfect, in your arms and have her look up at you. You know the exact moment…" she cut herself off.

"Professor?" Amy whispered.

Something was VERY wrong.

The Professor just fell back against the wall, her head bowed, shaking it.

"Professor what's wrong?" Amy took a step forward. The Professor could only shake her head more till Amy stepped right before her, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder, "Professor…"

The Professor took a shuddering breath and uttered two words that shocked Amy to the core.

A/N: You want to kill me now for leaving it there, don't you? -evil smirk-

Quick note, my poll for the favorite episode of Series 5 is officially up. Sorry, there was a glitch on my computer and it didn't post it to my profile like I told it to, so it was made available late yesterday. It's up now if you want to vote :)


	2. Professor - Dinosaurs on a Spaceship

**Dinosaurs on a Spaceship:**

"Professor!" Rory called, turning to the Time Lords…who ignored him in favor of continuing to kiss, "Doctor!" still nothing. He sighed, running over to them, "Professor! Doctor!" he tapped them on the shoulder, but they still didn't break apart. He looked up at the sky, shaking his head, before shouting, "Daleks!" and ducking as the Professor quickly turned and fired her blaster.

She blinked and looked around, not seeing any Daleks but Rory coming up from a duck, "Rory!" she huffed, "How many times have I told you not to do that?!"

"Sorry," he grumbled, "But you two don't really give me a lot of options."

A/N: LOL! Gotta love 'lost in the moment' Keta fluff eh? :) Daleks!

Quick note, I've changed my A/N in the first drabble. Originally, for my new OC story, I was going to put all 6 10-special drabbles (including SJA Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith) in one chapter, but...it was just too much, sorry :( So, what I'm going to do now is nix the first 5 episodes of Series 7 for that series and give you a chapter for each special. BUT! What I will do is give you an extra poll, your favorite episode of Series 7 (on the 6th) and just do that as a drabble instead of all five. AND! Because I feel really bad about it all, I'll give you 2 drabbles on Christmas. Sound good? :)

As for what the Professor says in the first drabble...I won't say what it is, but, very good guesses, though no one's quite guessed it yet :)


	3. Professor - A Town Called Mercy

**A Town Called Mercy:**

"See, _this_ is what happens when you two travel alone for too long. Well, listen to me, we can't be like him. We have to be _better_ than him."

"Being better than him means actually _caring_ about someone else," the Professor cut in, "I don't know about you Amy, but right now, I only care about the Doctor and the Gunslinger."

"You care about that monster?" the young man from before cried.

She turned to him, such a tired, weary, devastated, haunted look in her eyes that Amy could feel her own filling with tears, "I _was_ that monster."

A/N: OMG! This was the absolute _worst_ chapter _ever_ to pick just _one_ drabble for. It was such an emotion filled one for the Professor, so many scenes to pick from...this, I hope, will do the episode justice. I will say this, we will learn more about what the Professor did during the war than we ever have before.

On another note, the poll for favorite Series 6 episode will be up on my profile shortly and be open till the 6th :)


	4. Professor - The Power of Three

**The Power of Three:**

"Er, about an hour," Rory answered.

"I can't do it," he got up again, "No."

"Well the Professor can," Amy remarked, nodding back at the woman who was still sitting exactly as she had been, for the last four days. Not moving, not even blinking, as she watched the cubes. There were times the humans even feared she wasn't breathing.

"That's really creepy by the way," Rory whispered.

"Training," the Professor shrugged, blinking as she turned to look at them, "I have remarkable stamina."

"Which I lack," the Doctor added.

"You had plenty of it the other night," the Professor smirked.

"PROFESSOR!"

A/N: _My_ _God_ do I miss the Professor! Don't get me wrong, I love Evy and I've actually grown quite attached to my new OC, but...the Professor was the first, she'll always have a spot in my heart...and I love how she actively tries to get the Doctor to blush :)


	5. Professor - The Angels Take Manhattan

**The Angels Take Manhattan:**

"Well, we have company."

"I'll get the Professor to babysit," Amy smirked, leaning forward to kiss Rory as he crouched down.

"Oh, do you know, it is _so_ humiliating when you do that," the Doctor commented.

"Like you can talk," Amy laughed, pulling away, "As I recall, you and the Professor are the reason why people have to kiss under the mistletoe."

The Professor had to laugh at that, they'd accidently started that tradition a few centuries back.

"Coffee?" Rory cut in again.

"Coffee."

"Make hers a decaf," the Professor told Rory with a nod at Amy, "She's worked up enough."

A/N: Tiny little hint in this chapter about a twist I have in mind for this episode :) Wonder who will spot it...

But we've come to the end of the Professor drabbles, at least till after the Christmas special :) Next we'll have Evy and then my new OC :) Speaking of, to answer a question, my new OC story will be posted on the 1st of January and will be updated everyday for an entire YEAR! Woo! I'm really excited and I hope you all like her ^-^

To answer another question that had been posed in a review for Recollections, I will be updating that story probably around the 10th-ish. I have two exams and a paper/presentation to do this coming week so time is tight to write. But it _will_ be posted before the 15th, I swear to that. And we WILL be getting a Christmas and New Years themed chapter on those days too :)


	6. Evy - Asylum of the Daleks

**Asylum of the Daleks:**

"But they're _Daleks_," he whispered to her.

She gave him a small smirk, "Yes, and we've faced them how many times now?" she asked, "And what happened to them nearly each and every time?" she nodded, not even giving him a chance to speak, "They were destroyed. Exactly."

"But…"

"And so help me, if they so much as _try_ to harm my son I will tear them apart, piece by bloody piece, with my bare hands," she nearly growled, glaring at the Daleks.

The Doctor had to smile at that, what LJ lacked in self-preservation, Evy more than made up for in maternal protectiveness.

A/N: Motherhood suits Evy don't you think? She was a firecracker before, imagine what she'll be now that she's got a child to be protective of :)

Just to comment on the last chapter, good guesses :) But...the babysitting line was in the episode already, so nope not the twist :)

And...the last poll should be up on my profile for your favorite (so far) episode of Series 7 :)


	7. Evy - Dinosaurs on a Spaceship

**Dinosaurs on a Spaceship:**

"Or not," he agreed with Evy's silent action, "We've just found dinosaurs, in space. We need to preserve them."

_Can I have a dinosaur?_ LJ looked up at his parents.

"No," Evy said quietly to him.

_But mum…_

"No."

_Daddy?_

The Doctor put his hand on LJ's back and looked at Evy, "Come on dear," he offered Evy a smile, "Just a little one?"

"No!"

He sighed, knowing better than to argue with her, "Sorry boyo," he dropped a kiss to LJ's head, "We'll try mummy for Christmas."

Evy rolled her eyes at him.

A/N: Oh LJ, you are your father's son aren't you? :)

About the Professor's TATM...nope, not the company line either, that was in the episode too :) But you're getting warmer with the mistletoe and decaf :)


	8. Evy - A Town Called Mercy

**A Town Called Mercy:**

Later that day the TARDIS had been moved to the middle of the street of Mercy, the Doctor stepping out of the saloon with Evy, LJ in her arms, Amy and Rory following after.

"Ok, so, our next trip," the Doctor began, "You know all the monkeys and dogs they sent into space in the '50s and '60s? You'll never guess what _really_ happened to them!"

_Can I have a space monkey?_ LJ asked, starting to squirm excitedly.

Evy rolled her eyes and smacked the Doctor on the back of the head for giving their son that idea, "No," she told the boy.

A/N: You've probably guessed by now, this will be an ongoing joke/line for little LJ, but he's just too cute to resist! But I was so torn between this drabble and another one, let's just say, despite being a rather intelligent baby, LJ is very easily distracted by baby things :)


	9. Evy - The Power of Three

**The Power of Three:**

"Yes, I've got officers trained in beheading," Kate replied, a hint of seriousness in her voice, "Also...ravens of death."

"I like her," Amy smirked.

_Can I have a raven of death mummy?_ LJ looked up at his mother.

She sighed and shook her head, turning to the Doctor, "Maybe we should get him a goldfish or something," she suggested, "Maybe he'll stop asking for all these dangerous animals."

The Doctor just put an arm around her shoulders, "He is MY son dear," he reminded her as LJ started to tug on Evy's hair, "That'll never happen."

She could only pray that it was a phase.

A/N: I wonder if the Time Lords can speak Goldfish too? Hmmmm...


	10. Evy - The Angels Take Manhattan

**The Angels Take Manhattan:**

Evy sighed and held up a hand to keep the Doctor from talking, "The only thing I need to know…is that he did NOT give you _that_ before you were _at least_ five years old."

LJ looked down at the sonic in his hand, "Would dad get smacked if he did?"

"Yes," she nodded, without hesitation, "Yes he would. He'd get a hell of a smack."

LJ looked at the Doctor, who was frantically shaking his head behind Evy's back, "Then no, he did not give me a sonic before I was five," Evy's eyes narrowed, "He didn't!"

She just shook her head.

A/N: And we've got Older LJ :) I have to say, I really enjoyed writing this chapter because of LJ, he's just so much fun to write! And I've got a suprise for you! I was writing out Pond Life and thinking that it might be interesting to write out some prequels but that I might also want to write a more original prequel, one of my own, so check out The Adventures of Spaceman and Timegirl's new chapter '8-Ball, Corner Pocket' for my own Prequel to The Angels Take Manhattan :)

And now...we're going to get into my new OC story! I still don't have a name for it though, should really get on that...hmmm...oh well, we start tomorrow by learning what my new OC will be called. Have to say, I've actually had her name picked out for MONTHS lol :)


	11. Dalek

A/N: Today, the 11th, marks the first day of my new OC's drabbles. 11th of December, 11th Doctor, love how that works out. But she'll come in LONG before we get 11. Here we'll discover her title, what she chose to call herself, her name though...that'll be a secret till the series begins :) What I'm going to do is give you my chosen episode's drabble, followed by the fan-favorite from the poll for that Series. The 10-specials will each have their own chapter, making for 6 chapters before we pick up with Series 5 and the favorites, ending with the poll winner for Series 7, and finishing entirely with three drabbles from The Snowmen for the Professor, Evy, and...well, you'll find out now :)

**Dalek:**

"Naming Ceremony?" Rose asked.

"It's a tradition on Gallifrey," the Doctor explained, "To pick your name or title if you wish," he blinked, as though just realizing something, and turned to the Time Lady, "What's your name?"

"The Angel," she replied.

"The...Angel?" Rose raised an eyebrow. That was a bit pretentious.

"My mum...she used to call me her angel," she said quietly, "And when she died just before the Ceremony…it seemed right. Fitting."

"It's beautiful," the Doctor praised, before grinning broadly, glancing at the TARDIS, "Do you want to see inside?"

"I'd love to," she beamed.

A/N: Ta da, we've now got the Angel, of...still not sure what to call the series lol. I really wanted to put this drabble in because I wanted to give at least her title for you all, but also to explain the meaning behind it. Sweet and sentimental, definitely not arrogant or sanctimonious :) We'll be seeing little glimpses of her story, of her background, her 'powers,' what makes her special and unique and, of course, dear to the Doctor as I love Doctor/OCs. I really hope, once the series actually gets started, that you'll love her as much as I do :)


	12. The Doctor Dances

**The Doctor Dances:**

"Ok, so he's vanished into thin air. Why is it always the GREAT looking ones who do that?"

The Doctor peered up at her, giving her a look, "I'm making an effort not to be insulted."

"I mean...men."

"Ok. Thanks. That REALLY helped."

"I thought those sorts disappeared in TARDISes?" Angel asked, frowning in confusion.

Rose raised an eyebrow at the girl and her little slip, she just KNEW the girl fancied the Doctor. She cast a quick glance at the Doctor to see him look down, a faint blush on his face, as he gently massaged the girl's ankle.

A/N: Wow! You guys! You are so awesome. I've gotten like 5 PMs and a few reviews about Angel already, I'm glad you all think you might just like her too :) I'm glad you're ok with her title, I really wanted it to almost be sort of a title/could-be-name thing, Angel is an Earth name after all :) I can't wait for you all to find out more about her, her personality, among other things. I will say this though, I tend to try and build up relationships in my stories, so while it _will_ be Doctor/OC, it'll start as 9/OC-friendship but...with a hint of something _more_ stirring beneath the surface. But worry not! There will be _very_ sweet, cute, and fluff-esque scenes involving the two of them that will really scream out their growing feelings for each other, kind of like this little blurb :)

Also, to answer a question, no, I'm going to be taking Rose in a different direction. I have plans that should make her neither jealous nor clingy :)

Gotta tell you though, this was a close poll, but the winner (by a SINGLE vote!) was The Doctor Dances :) Which made sense as its runner-up was The Empty Child :) I'm thinking Jack might have had something to do with it :) Third place was Dalek.


	13. Girl in the Fireplace

**Girl in the Fireplace:**

"I want you to see how amazing I think you are," he told her sincerely, "How fantastic, how brilliant," she looked down and the Doctor quickly lifted her chin, "And I know you won't believe me without seeing it in my head and in my hearts first."

"I know you're telling me the truth," she mumbled, "I _know_ you are. I just…_I_ have trouble believing in it. I've spent my whole life thinking I was nothing special, a simple TARDIS farmer, a rubbish one according to my father. It's just…hard…to believe someone actually thinks _I'm_ special."

A/N: I'm grinning, because...she doesn't think she's special...and she couldn't be more wrong. But just how special is she? Is she special to the Doctor? Of course, but how else is she special? I guess you'll have to wait to find out :)

I had mentioned in a previous story/chapter (somewhere lol) that this story would see more 10/OC than the others I've written. This...this is just the TIP of the iceberg in terms of 10-fluff :)


	14. School Reunion

**School Reunion:**

"I don't think he meant the dog," Angel called. Mickey just pouted and she jogged over to him, "Krillitanes are _very_ dangerous Mickey," she told him, "I'd honestly rather have you and K9 safe till we can see what they're planning."

He looked at her, just a bit shocked that her reason for wanting him to stay outside was his safety, it was oddly nice having someone care about him like that.

She grinned, "And you never know, if we get trapped in there, _you_ get to come rescue _us_!"

He laughed at that, nodding.

A/N: Awww, you gotta love Mickey :) I think I can safely tell you that he'll have a more important role in my stories than he did in the show. This episode won...by a single vote! Again lol :) The runner up was actually Girl in the Fireplace, which was slightly ironic as that was my 'chosen' moment/episode to post :) Third place was The Satan Pit by wide margin.


	15. Last of the Time Lords

**Last of the Time Lords:**

"Oh look," the Master smirked, "Here's our guest now."

The Doctor looked over as Angel was dragged into the room, looking far too pale and thin for his liking. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, her hair was dirty, and she was sweating. She barely seemed to have the energy to walk as she hung limply in the guards' hold.

Mrs. Jones looked up from cleaning the Master's mess to eye the girl, tears in her eyes, as she was unceremoniously dumped a few feet away from the Doctor and struggled to get up.

A/N: The Master is an evil, _evil_ man, isn't he? Poor Angel. But...as always with me, there's always more to it than what you see/read :)


	16. Blink

**Blink:**

"I'm clever and I'm listening. And don't patronize me because people have died, and I'm not happy. Tell me."

Just then the camera shifted to Angel, holding it out to herself, "People always assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint…"

"Angel!" the Doctor shouted, taking the camera and shifting it back to him, "It's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey wimey stuff."

"It's not like that at all!" Angel called off-screen, but kept the camera on him anyway, "Honestly, you make it more confusing than it is."

"Oh and spouting non-linears is better?"

A/N: The fans have spoken, Blink is the favorite episode of Series 3 with The Runaway Bride as a close second and The Family of Blood in third (I really think you'll enjoy that episode as I've done something that I don't believe anyone has written yet (as far as I'm aware) for that 2-parter :)). I have to warn you though, I plan have my new OC series based on more of a whole episode setting, so the chapters will _include_ scenes that don't involve the Doctor or my OC, unlike in my Academic Series and Lunar Cycle, to give a more complete feel to the chapters. As a result, episodes like Blink and other Doctor-lite episodes will not have many original segments about what is happening with the Doctor and my OC, but there _will_ be references of the two of them in those episodes in each chapter :) I'm in the process of debating whether to post the Doctor-lite episodes as a single whole chapter or to break it up as I will do with other episodes. So far I'm breaking up the episodes in 3 or 4 chapters as they are longer now, so I'm not sure what to do with the Doctor-lites. We'll see :)

But fear not! Whatever I do, I've got plans to add an original chapter after quite a few episodes of Series 7 so that'll more than make up for the earlier Doctor-lite episodes :)

As for the new OC story, to reply to a review, sorry :) I'm gonna keep teasing with these little drabbles. Just want to build up the anticipation. But just think, we only have about 2 weeks before the series will begin for good :) But we'll learn more and more as the drabbles go on. For example, the next few will hint at what makes her unique, how I'll be changing the story just a little, and more :)


	17. Forests of the Dead

**Forests of the Dead:**

"I can't sense anything anymore," Angel said, tears coming to her eyes, "I couldn't save _any_ of them and I _should_ have. I should have sensed Evangelista walking away, Donna getting trapped…but I _didn't_. I…I could barely sense _you_ when Dave wanted to attack. That was the only thing I was any use for, sensing problems and stopping them before they happen, and I can't anymore…" he pulled her to him as she started crying, holding her tightly. She sniffled as he held her, "The only thing I can do besides that is fix TARDISes," she swallowed, "Not like River..."

A/N: And now we've got a glimpse, a _glimpse_ mind you, of what makes Angel special. Have to say, River...well...I'm zipping my lips about that entirely since, even here, they don't know who River Song is or will be to them. First she was the goddaughter for the Professor, then the best friend of LJ for Evy, what will she be here? You'll find out...eventually... -evil smirk-


	18. The Doctor's Daughter

**The Doctor's Daughter:**

"I'm not detonating anything!" the Doctor called.

Just then a Hath appeared behind Martha and Angel, grabbing their arms and pulling them back while the young woman kicked a Hath and picked up the detonator.

"Blow that thing, blow the thing!" a soldier ordered her.

"Doctor!" Angel yelled.

"Angel!" the Doctor shouted, seeing them being pulled back, "Martha! No! Don't!"

He ran to the woman's side, trying to stop her, only for her to hit the button. They turned and ran for cover as the tunnel exploded. He jumped up to see the tunnel sealed by rubble, Angel and Martha trapped on the other side.

A/N: Hmm...I haven't written a story where the Time Lady got trapped with Martha so I thought, why not? :) But...I was _so_ tempted to put certain other parts of this episode/chapter here instead of this drabble because I love Jenny...but...I'm _really_ trying to just give a sneak peek without really giving away the _major_ sub-plots of the series. Let's just say...A LOT is going to be happening throughout the different series of DW :)

Second place was Journey's End with Silence in the Library at third :)

Just a little warning, the next 6 posts are going to be from the 10-specials (including SJA The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith :)) so in about a week we'll get back to the fan-favorite episodes, just in time for Christmas lol :) However...tomorrow I will be posting a new Sherlock/OC series, The Jackie Holmes Chronicles, starting with my new story Holmes, Sweet Holmes, a little play on Home, Sweet Home :)

To respond to a review...I'm honestly _not sure_ what the whole Doctor-Angel-River mess could be considered, it shifts every time River is introduced as we learn more about her. It'll be all over the place, I can promise that. But as for who River will be to the Time Lords...I will maintain my vow of silence :)


	19. The Next Doctor

**The Next Doctor:**

"I was afraid my power would corrupt me, make me into a monster, a...vengeful god," she added, thinking on what many Time Lords had become when given too much power, "But, I _don't_ fear it anymore. I understand now, it was always there, I just had to accept it."

He looked at her softly, "You could _never_ be a vengeful god. You're just too good," he smiled, "Even when you had the chance to destroy the Daleks you didn't do it, you just stopped them, never killed them," he kissed her lightly, "You...are an angel."

A/N: Awww, little bit of fluff along with another little tease about Angel's powers :) Now you sort of see one of six(!) reasons why I wanted to call her the Angel, a little running line I was toying with. The Doctor commenting on how she _is_ her title, like...if you talk to a teacher outside of school but still think 'my God, they are SUCH a teacher' lol. He'll be saying things like 'you really are an angel aren't you?' when she does something sweet :) The other reasons, well, I wanted a name that could be a human name, but also work as a title, and be something a mother would call her daughter. The fifth reason, which also has to do with human names, will be explained as the story goes on (don't want to spoil it)...actually, right at the start of The Empty Child :) But the last and main reason...well, it's a lot more personal.

My grandmother always called me her little angel and, around the time I was thinking of writing this new OC series, it was the 10 year anniversary of when she passed. I was always _very_ close with her and still miss her so much, so when my family was sitting together, just talking about her, watching old movies, looking at pictures, I couldn't help but think of that. I'll be dedicating the story to her when I actually post it


	20. Planet of the Dead

**Planet of the Dead:**

"Malcolm…" Angel whispered before quickly redialing and lifting the phone.

~8~

Malcolm held his keyboard in front of him like a shield, "I will never surrender. Never!"

And then the phone rang.

They both eyed it before Malcolm jolted forward and hit the answer button, jumping back.

"Erisa," Angel called, "Put down the gun! These creatures…the guns _will_ work against them, but you've got to be ready! Now leave Malcolm to his work and go!" the phone clicked off as they stared at it, astonished.

"The files were most certainly right about her," Malcolm whispered as Erisa stared at the phone, stunned.

A/N: Every drabble I had lined up for this episode somehow ended up involving Malcolm, lol. He's just so adorable :) But here we have another little glimpse(!) of what's special about my OC. Have to say, we'll actually see a little more of her 'importance' compared with the Doctor in the next chapter too.


	21. The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith

**The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith:**

"I've known the legends of the pantheon since I was a little boy. Angel and I have fought your shadows and your changelings. I never thought we'd actually _meet_."

"And I knew legends of the Doctor, the man of ice and fire, walked among gods, once held the key to time in his hands," he smirked, turning to look back at Angel, "And of your beloved. She is a legend of her own now. The woman of earth and air, an angel among mortals, the shining light that burns in the heart of time. Now look at you, surrounded by children."

A/N: It will be a VERY slow progression to get Angel to this point, where she is 'a legend of her own.' It will be building up right from the start, I can't wait for you to see where it begins and where it goes :)

Just a hint though, I've finally figured out a title for the series, which will be announced at the end of my Series 7 drabble. But...there's a hint of it here in this chapter :)


	22. The Waters of Mars

**The Waters of Mars:**

The Doctor always called her his guardian angel, his guiding light, the thing that pulled him out of the darkness inside him...and when it _really_ counted...she'd _failed_. She _hadn't_ been able to stop him, to save him…not for all her abilities or powers...she closed her eyes tightly, feeling a pressure building in her mind and in her hearts, pulling at her. She reached up and pressed a hand to her head, feeling the power swirl in her very soul. She felt the Doctor put an arm around, her wanting to check on her, and she took her chance.

She grabbed his arm...

A/N: Oh no! What is Angel going to do? How will she stop Time Lord Victorious? Will she even be able to? Not saying...

Will say this though, good guesses on the title of the series. Close, very close in a few...but we'll find out for certain in just about a week officially :)

Next two posts...oh boy, we know what episodes those'll be from... :(


	23. The End of Time Part 1

**The End of Time Part 1:**

"We're travelling by ourselves," he swallowed hard, "I thought it would be better just us…" his voice cracked, "But I did some things that went wrong. And Angel…I nearly lost her because of it…"

"You will _never_ lose me," Angel cut in, pulling him into a hug as his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, my word," Wilf breathed, stunned at his break down.

The Doctor hugged her tightly a few more moments, as though reassuring himself that she was really there with him, before pulling back and looking at her, "And _that's_ why it'll be _me_ who regenerates next. I'm not losing you again."

A/N: The end is near for beloved 10. What will Angel do? But wasn't this a sweet blurb, believe me, there will be _a lot_ happening in The End of Time Part 1 and 2 that will resonate into future series.


	24. The End of Time Part 2

**The End of Time Part 2:**

"Doctor…" she breathed, seeing the Whitepoint Star now dangling from her neck.

"To remember me," he told her, dropping a kiss to the back of her head as she turned.

She looked up at him sadly, tears in her eyes, and placed a hand on his cheek, "As though I could EVER forget you."

He smiled, placing a hand on hers to hold it there...when his hands started to glow, "I don't want to go," he whispered to her.

He didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave her…he didn't want someone else to take her from him…

A/N: No! 10! Don't go! We love you! And Angel loves you too! But this is a first for me isn't it? Because here...Angel ISN'T regenerating with him. How will she react to 11?

Oh boy.

That is all I can say.

But, in other news, only 1 week left of the drabbles, then we get my new series :)


	25. The Vampires of Venice

**The Vampires of Venice:**

"I CAN see it in you Rory. There, just behind your eyes, the potential to be fantastically magnificent!"

"You…you really think so?"

"Oh, I know so," she smiled, nudging him, "The Doctor's companions _are_ special people, but MY companions, they've got to be _beyond_ special."

"And that's _me_?"

"One day," she nodded.

He smiled, that was all he needed, just ONE person to believe in HIM, to be there for HIM, to want HIM. And in that moment, he felt like he could believe that there, inside him, was this brilliant man Angel could see him becoming.

A/N: As you can probably guess...Angel will have a VERY strong relationship with Rory (and Mickey) that has the potential to rival the Doctor's relationship with his companions, as he has helped them grow into great people so shall Angel help her boys find strength within themselves :) I love it. Those boys need some Time Lord love :)

And...suprise! Christmas gift announcement! Today I will give you TWO drabbles, so check back in a few hours for the fan-favorite of Series 5. Also, I have given you...

A new chapter of Recollections.

A new chapter of The Adventures of Spaceman and Timegirl.

And! The Woman, for my Sherlock story (Holmes Is Where the Heart Is).

AND! A surprise Supernatural chapter tagged onto the end of 'Heaven!'

So much going on, I hope you all love it!

Happy Holidays!


	26. The Time of Angels

**The Time of Angels:**

"Well then, the angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass," the Doctor said into the radio, "I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier."

"But you're trapped, sir, and about to die."

"Yeah, I'm trapped. Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake!"

"What mistake, sir?"

The Doctor looked at Amy, "Trust me?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

He turned to River, ""Trust me?"

"Always," she replied.

Then to Angel, "Angel?"

"Would I still be here if I didn't?" she countered with a small sad smile.

A/N: Why is Angel's smile sad? Not saying anything.

You guys _killed_ me with this vote! The Time of Angels won by _2 votes_, with The Lodger second, and third as The Eleventh Hour. I have to say, I'm actually relieved this one won, The Lodger was _packed_ with mentions to a sub-plot I'll have running and, putting in the wrong drabble, would _completely_ give it away and I didn't want that so thanks :)


	27. The God Complex

**The God Complex:**

Amy shook her head and dashed forward, slamming the door shut, feeling tears in her eyes threatening to spill, and she couldn't _imagine_ the pain and fear that the room must have inspired in Angel. She looked at the woman, shock now on her face as she saw she didn't seem scared or even angry…but _resigned_.

"Angel…" she began.

Angel just shook her head, "The future's always changing Amy," she said quietly, her voice thick with emotion, "For all I know…that _could_ be a possible future."

"It _can't_ be," Amy shook her head, "It's wrong, it's…it's _impossible_."

A/N: What is in Angel's room? You'll find out...along with what's in the Doctor's :) Let's just say...the Doctor's reaction to his room, well...it won't be like _anything_ I've written yet.

And, can I say, The Snowmen...watching it, everything I kept thinking I could do for that episode for the Professor, Evy, and Angel kept getting crossed off because of something later in the episode. -sigh- For some reason, I think that'll be my hardest episode to write up. I guess we'll find out :)

Just a note on reviews, River...well...I'm going to remain as tight lipped as possible on that area. Not saying anything about her till we get to her in Series 4 :) As for posting the Professor or Evy...nope, we're gonna have to wait till April, well, probably the end of May by the time the series ends. But just think, we'll have the new OC series to hold you over :)


	28. The Doctor's Wife

**The Doctor's Wife:**

"She kept repeating something, well two things, and I don't know what they meant…"

"What did she say?"

"'The only water in the forest is the river.' She said we'd need to know that some day. It doesn't makes sense, does it?"

"Not yet."

"And the other thing?" Angel called.

Rory looked at her a moment, "'Angels fall and lose it all.'"

"Is that a sort of rhyme?" Amy called, getting up, "Like a nursery rhyme? It sounds like it might be."

"'Demons run when a good man goes to war," Angel recited, "Angels fall and lose it all, when a good man goes to war.'"

A/N: So torn _again_ about which drabble to use, especially because of Idris! But, in the end, I wanted to put this one here. Angels fall? What does _that_ mean? Does it have something to do with 'Angel?' OMG...could it be that Angel's going to regenerate? Is she going to...die? Is the little rhyme even _really_ talking about _her_? If it is...what will she do when they all get to Demons Run? What will she lose all of? Just how _bad_ will things get? I hope you're worried now. Good, you should be -evil smirk-

Second place was tied with third actually, The Curse of the Black Spot and Closing Time :)


	29. The Angels Take Manhattan

A/N: Possible spoiler if you haven't seen TATM yet. Consider yourselves warned :) Also, title of my new series underlined at the bottom of the second A/N :)

**The Angels Take Manhattan:**

"Angel," the Doctor gasped, watching as she took a step towards the Weeping Angel, its arm still outstretched from where it had just taken Amy, "What are you doing?"

"I have to stop it," she whispered, her gaze fixed on it, keeping it in place, "I _can't_ let it infect the city, not again, they are _not_ hunting Rory again," she stepped right up to the angel, reaching out her own hand towards it, "You are _not_ getting _my_ companion!" she warned it, feeling the power gather and surge within her, before touching her finger to the statue's...

A/N: OMG! Angel what are you doing? Don't touch the statue! ...what IS she doing to the statue anyway? Hmmm...

This drabble was actually a runner up for me. I originally had a small snippet with Angel commenting on River but...God, there's so much I have planned for the whole 'who is River Song and who is she to the Time Lords?' thing..._so much_! And it's _so bad_ because I don't want to give away too much, I _really_ want you all to go OMG! WHAT! GASP! or something along those lines when it all goes down so I'm _really_ trying to not give _too much_ away and completely ruin my surprises for you. So I won't be answering any questions about River, my lips are sealed :)

But for this drabble, I've hinted before that Angel and Rory would have a close relationship, _very_ close, this sort of hints more at it. Angel has a power, a gift, what it is, I'm not saying, but she doesn't often use it for destruction, except here, because this is RORY, and he means more to her than most, he's _her_ companion (unlike in my Academic Series or Lunar Cycle). I hope, when the chapters are posted, that this scene will make more sense and more of an impact, what she actively, willingly, and consciously chooses to do to protect Rory.

But on a slightly happier (in some sense) note, the next three drabbles will be from the Christmas special! Nothing _too_ spoilery, I promise, but I'll have one for each of the Professor, Evy, and Angel for you :)

...and then the drabbles will be over...which is sad...

But then my new OC series, now officially titled The Heart of Time Saga will begin, for an entire year of DW! Woo! The title of my first story will be posted on the 31st of December, on the very last drabble :)

The winner was The Angels Take Manhattan, with Asylum of the Daleks and Dinosaurs on a Spaceship tied for second and third.


	30. Professor - The Snowmen

**The Snowmen:**

"What are you doing?" the Professor asked as the Doctor pulled her closer, winding an arm around her, taking her hand in his other.

He smiled softly at her, "Giving you your Christmas gift," he murmured, snapping his fingers.

She looked up, laughing as it started to snow. He just pulled her closer, humming softly in her ear as he swayed her gently, dancing with her among the falling snow, oblivious to anyone who might be watching them. She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder, he had given her _exactly_ what she wanted for Christmas, a simple dance in the snow with her Bonded.

A/N: Awww, love the fluff. Let's just say, what I picture for this episode for Keta, well...the aftermath of TATM will mean the Time Lords relying on each other so much more won't it? The Doctor might just be a little bit similar to the Professor during my 'Revision: The Dream Lady' story. And that's all I'll say about this episode for now :)


	31. Evy - The Snowmen

**The Snowmen:**

"The green lady," Clara breathed, "She said you were the saver of worlds once. Are you gonna save this one?"

The Doctor gave a little smile, "If I do," he glanced at Evy who nodded, smiling as well, before he turned back to her, "Will you come away with us?"

Clara gave a gentle smile, her eyes flickering to Evy and LJ and back to the Doctor, "Yes," she told him, "You'll need a governess."

He laughed lightly, nodding, "Well then," he kissed her forehead, "Merry Christmas."

Evy squeezed Clara's hand, looking at the Doctor as the man nodded, straightening his bow-tie.

A/N: For some reason my mind went right to LJ at Clara being a governess :) Though, I'd bet Evy doesn't need a governess for _LJ_ though does she? :) Hope it wasn't too much of a spoiler to learn what Clara's job was...


	32. The Snowmen

A/N: Possible spoiler, this scene involves the TARDIS. 2 quick things, underlined in my next A/N is the title for my new story. Second thing, my very _last_ note might be worth a read, it involves youtube and videos :)

**The Snowmen:**

Angel smiled as Clara wandered around the TARDIS, her and the Doctor moving to work at the controls, "Is it magic?" Clara asked, staring in wide eyed awe, "Is it a machine?"

"She's both," Angel laughed, "And she's so much more than that."

"It's a ship," the Doctor told her.

Clara giggled and dashed onto a small bit of steps, "A ship?"

"The _best_ ship in the Universe," Angel reached out and stroked the rotor, the box humming lightly. She glanced at Clara as the girl dashed back to their side, "And she quite likes you."

Clara beamed at that.

A/N: Thus marks the end of Sneak Peeks, so sad, BUT! Tomorrow marks the first of my new OC Series, The Heart of Time Saga, which shall appear with the first story...A Treasured Discovery.

I really hope you come to like Angel as much as I have writing her. The Professor and Evy are always going to be special to me and, I feel, Angel has become equally so. I can't wait for you to officially meet her :)

Just to answer a review, LJ is the Doctor and Evy's son :)

Also...I got a few PMs and reviews wondering about/suggesting videos for my stories. So...in the little time I have to spare before school starts, I'm going to be working on them. I plan to do one video for Supernatural, one for Sherlock and...one _each_ for _every_ Time Lady. Meaning I'll have one video for each incarnation of the Professor, Evy, and Angel (starting when they appear in New Who) AND a background video of their lives on Gallifrey. Check my profile for a link to my new Youtube account. I've posted the background videos for the Academic Series and Lunar Cycle so far :) They're my first attempts ever at making videos so if they're completely awful, it's perfectly fine if you don't like them :) I have also updated my profile to include a small section at the bottom of it of future stories I plan to write, but haven't gotten to yet.


End file.
